NCIS and House MD Crossover
by RachelHouse22
Summary: When the NCIS team is in a crash, and Ziva has symtoms that nobody but Dr. House can explain, they are all off to NJ! Major McAbby, Tiva, Huddy just to let you know
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

Hope you all like _House M.D_. and _NCIS_! Enjoy!

It was a cold winter day in Washington D.C. and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked into NCIS singing the Christmas song Its Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas. "Its beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Everywhere you go!" then he walked into the bullpen and by Agent Ziva David's desk," Take a look by Ziva's desk, Not really," then he turned around and looked at his desk, "What a mess!" he stopped singing. Ziva said, "FINALLY! I thought it would never stop!" Special Agent Timothy McGee chuckled at his desk; he was at his computer, looking at the monitor funny. "What's wrong McGoo? New dating website? Does she look funny? I wanna see!!" said, then whined Tony. Uhhhhh… Tony, I think its none of your business." said Ziva," Let me see McGee! Oh, that is not a pretty picture." Tony went behind Ziva and looked, "That is _not _a picture. Its an e-mail!" Then he and Ziva looked at the senders e-mail address," ABBY? 'Oh Timmy, I can't wait for tonight! The movie _New Moon _is going to be SOOO good! Love ya, Abby'" Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then Tony started singing, "Timmy and Abby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!" Both Tony and Ziva started laughing. Then they heard. "What's so funny DiNozzo?" then a _slap!_ and "Gear up! Dead marine at the base. Ziva, call Ducky, and please give Palmer directions this time!" As Tony and Ziva rushed as they were told, McGee was still looking at the monitor. Then Gibbs went behind McGee and _slap! _McGee was awoken from his trance. Yeah? Oh. Hi boss!" McGee said, nervous about what Gibbs would say. "Gear up. And RULE 12." Gibbs said, reading the e-mail.

"Can I drive, Boss?" asked Tony. They were all by the car. "Nope." said Gibbs tossing the keys to Ziva. "Hehe Tony." said Ziva laughing. They all got in the car, Ziva in the drivers place, Gibbs in the passenger, and Tony and McGee in back. They were on the highway when suddenly, Ziva, the reckless driver she is, swerved. "Oh my god. I almost hit a trick. I just saved us." she said, her breathing heavy. Just then, McGee shouted, "LOOK OUT ZIVA!"

Ziva Woke up hearing all the bustle, oh and the beep beep beep of a hospital monitor. She looked around the room and saw Tony rush in shouting," Boss! Shes awake!" Then a mean looking doctor walked, or limped, in with a black doctor, a short doctor with a big nose, a gorgeous doctor, and a woman. "Hello, I'm Dr. Foreman, this is Dr. Taub, Dr. Hadley, and Dr. House. You were in a car crash."

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE M.D. OR NCIS. But boy I wish I did!**

**Feedback is welcomed by me! (or ideas hint hint!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Why am I Here?

**Chapter 2!!!!!! Yay!!!!!**

Ziva looked at Dr. House, "Hey…. I know you! You diagnose unexplainable cases! But, if I was in a car crash, why do you have my case?" Then she looked the bed next to her, "Oh my God! Timmy!" McGee was in the next bed, IV fluids in both of his arms and, obviously, in a coma. "Oh- I can wait, fix him first! Please!" House shook his head, "Nope! She-" he pointed outside to a woman who was talking to Gibbs, "gave me your case, and, if I don't want to be tortured by those idiots who come through the clinic, I must solve your case first." Ziva nodded as she looked at McGee, and tears started rolling down her face. "Oh! Don't tell me you love him or whatever!," Tony perked up when he heard that and said, "Oh, she doesn't love him, do you Ziva," he was hoping she would say no, and she said, "Oh, no! Not like that! He's just a friend. But, I was in a car crash, why _do_ you have my case?" Tony said, "Ziva, because, you almost hit a truck, and stopped in the middle of the street. A big rig didn't see us and hit us." Then Ziva noticed that Tony had a broken arm and a broken nose. "Yes, we need to solve the puzzle of you stopping in the middle of the street. Its really baffling, and he will be fine, after we diagnose you," said House, nodding his head. "Oh. Well, do whatever you want, then." said Ziva, disappointed. She knew Abby would be either, or both, sad and crying when she heard.

"Well…." House said when they all walked into the DDX room. "Well what?" said the gorgeous doctor, Robert Chase. "Ummmm… we should get an MRI." said Remy Hadley, A.K.A 13, "Because I have no clue what she has." "Yeah, me neither." said Eric Foreman. "Oh, yeah, side with your girlfriend." House said, with to which Foreman and 13 both shouted, "WE ARE NOT DATING!!!" and then they looked at each other, then looked away. "Yeah right. Get an MRI and a lumbar puncture. I'm going home." said House turning out the door.

House was walking out the door when Lisa Cuddy, House's boss, stopped him. "House! You can't leave yet! Its only 3:00!!! House!" she said as he got on his motorcycle. "Well seeing as I have already checked out, and you can't out run me on my bike, I'm gone." And then he sped away to his apartment.

Ziva was talking to Tony and eating lunch when she started to shake violently. "Ziva. Ziva! Nurse!!! Help!" said a very nervous and scared Tony. She was having a seizure.

**Hopefully you like it. (Do any of you watch both NCIS and House? Isn't Cuddy a jerk?)**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Abby

**Chapter 3: Telling Abby**

**Thank you SOOOOOO much for all your reviews.(Forgot to do that last time :p!!!) I'm also thinking of doing a new story, only NCIS this time though. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

"Whats happening to her!? Whats happening!?" a frantic Tony asked all the nurses that only ignored him. Chase ran in and shouted, "Get him out!" A nurse pushed him and shut the glass door. Tony saw the doctor inject something into her IV and the _beep_ing slowed down. "Shes stable." said one of the nurses. Gibbs walked in from the bathroom and walked over to Tony, who was banging on the glass door. "Tony, the doctors know what they're doing. She'll be fine." Just then the doctor came out and said, "Shes stable and doing fine. Only, we need to do an MRI and, obviously, we can't get her consent. Whos going to be her medical proxy?" Tony pointed to Gibbs and Gibbs said, "Tony, you." and he sat down and called Abby to tell him about her 'date'.

"OH MY GOD!!!! Gibbs I'm on my way!" Abby ran down the stairs, the elevator took to darn long. She ran out the door, to her car, and turned the key. "Start you darn thing!" Her car wouldn't start. Just then she heard a honk behind her. She turned around and saw Ducky in his car waving to her to get in. "Thank you Ducky! I'll have to take my car to the shop tomorrow." Ducky took a right and said, "Its quite alright, Abigail. Oh, my." Ducky was staring at all the traffic that was in front of them. "Ohhhhhhhh God. This is going to take a while."

_3 Hours Later:_

Abby ran into the hospital, to the nurses station and quickly asked for the room of Timothy McGee. "337. Hes sharing the room with a Ziva David." Abby breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good. And its pronounced Da-_veed. _Israeli." said Abby when the nurse looked confused.

"GIBBS!!!!!! I'M HERE! GIBBS!!!!" shouted Abby, who was running down the hall to McGee's room. "Abz. ABZ!" Abby looked at him and said, "What?" Gibbs put a finger over his mouth signaling to be quiet. "Ohhhhhh. Ok." said Abby before walking, calmly, but not on the inside, into the room.

**What do you think Abby will do when she sees her 'boyfriend' in a coma. Just so you know(Forgot to put this in there) Gibbs called Abby and Ducky, yes, but he forgot to mention that McGee was in a coma to them. Yeah. Please review and might start writing my new story today. (It will start out Tate but end up Tiva).**


	4. Chapter 4: No! and a confession

**Thanks for the reviews! And I know give you Chapter 4: No! And a confession**

Abby walked in and saw Ziva laying in a hospital bed. She and Tony were watching Spnogebob Squarepants, and Ziva was quite confused. "But Tony, this 'Spongebob' character is a sponge. He can not talk." Tony laughed, "Zi, it's a cartoon. Normally, sponges can't talk, but in cartoons they can. Like how Mr. Krabs is a crab, but crabs can't talk in real life. Now watch this part, Spongbob and Patrick are going to turn on each other." _Ah-ha! I knew all along that you were an alien! _Spongebob said from the TV. "Ziva! Oh my god! Are you OK?" Abby said after watching that little conversation between Tony and Ziva. Abby ran over to the bed and Tony laughed, "Zi! Zi, look they just shot each other! And Abby, You haven't asked where your 'date' is." He put air quotation marks around date. Abby turned as red as a tomato, "Oh. Well, then where is he?" Tony's smile vanished so fast it would make your head spin. So did Abby's as he pulled back the curtain that was hiding McGee. "OH MY GOD!!!!! Tim is in a-a c-com-ma?" Abby went over to him, sat on the bed, and held his hand. "Well, Tim, I guess New Moon will have to wait." she said as she started to cry. Chase came in and said, "Well, Ms. David, we think we know what's wrong with you. But were going to do a simple test to be sure. Just one question. Have you been out of the country lately?" Ziva nodded her head and said, "I went to Israel and-" She was cut off by the only someone she didn't want to see. Ever. "Somalia. The Horn of Africa." Chase turned around and said, "And who are you?" The man held out his hand and said, "Eli David. Ziva's father."

"Leon. What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as Director Leon Vance walked up to him and Ducky. "I called Eli." is all he said and then he sat down and called his wife. Gibbs walked into Ziva and McGee's room to see Chase shaking Eli's hand, Tony holding Ziva as she held on to him for dear life. Abby was sobbing as she put her head on McGee's arm. And McGee was in a coma. Coma people don't do much. "Ziva, my daughter. How very nice to see you again." Eli said. Chase turned to Gibbs and said, "Well since her father's here, he will be her medical proxy from now on." Finally, Ziva found her voice, "No! I want Tony as my medical proxy! No! No! No!" Eli shook his head, "Daughter, you heard the nice man," He looked at Chase's nametag, "Dr. Chase, is it? Well then I'll have to be your medical proxy then, yes?" Ziva sat up higher than she was, "No, father! I want Tony!" Eli acted shocked, "Why daughter?" Ziva looked at Tony. He looked scared and brave at the same time, and thought now was as good as time as ever. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!!" Ziva yelled. That even made Abby look.

**Wow. I LOVED writing that chapter! (I love feeling nervous like!!) So….. Please read and review. And Sorry, but I just now noticed that I've only been using Chase! So next chapter, I'll probably use 13 or Taub or maybe even House!**


	5. Chapter 5: confusion

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, ya know how this season is! SOOOO busy! So here's your chapter! Chapter 5: Confusion**

Tony was shocked. He looked down at Ziva who layed back down and put her head under the covers. Then she started to sob. Tony was so shocked, all he could muster up was a, "Huh?" His voice squeaked and cracked. Then he walked out and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button for the lobby, but before the doors could close, a hand opened them back up. "Boss! I was just going to get coffee, but…" Tony had his voice back. Gibbs stepped in and pressed a button and the elevator stopped, "Well, talk." Tony slumped down on the floor of the elevator car, "What is there to talk about? She said she…. Loved me. And I can't tell her back," Tony looked at Gibbs, "Do you think she _really_ likes me, or was it just a show for her father? And, if it _was _a show for her father, should I tell her I love her, too?" Gibbs was shocked, "You, well everyone knew you loved her. And the same about her. I think you should 1) get yourself some coffee. 2) Ask her whether it was a show or not. And 3) TELL HER!" Tony put his head in his hands, "You _really_ think I should? I don't think I can, can I?" Gibbs could tell he needed help. He wasn't much for giving advice like this, seeing as it breaks rule 12. But, he guessed he could make and exception this time. "You can, okay? You can. Now, go get some coffee." Gibbs pressed the button and the elevator started again.

Tony had finished his coffee. His hands were shaking, he was so nervous. He walked in and sat next to Ziva. "God, Ziva. You look so beautiful when you sleep." he whispered. "I can hear you Tony." said Ziva to a surprised Tony. "Ummm, Zi? You know what? I'm just going to ask it" Tony said, taking Ziva's hand, "Ziva, first of all, I love you. And I need to know if what you said earlier was true or all a show for your father." Ziva pulled back her hand. A lone tear slipped down her face as she nodded, "It wasn't a show! I love you, truly I do!" Tony smiled, then leaned in and kissed her. Then the door opened and House said, "Oh, was I interrupting? Too bad, Romeo and Juliet. Juliet needs a test and you need to leave. Now." Tony gave Ziva one small last kiss and left. He told her. He finally did.

**Hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6: McGee

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while! My church had a Christmas play today, I was directing the songs and stuff. So here it is, Chapter 6: McGee**

Ziva walked back into her hospital room. Tony was watching a different TV show now. "What show is this?" she asked, getting her suitcase. Tony turned his head. What he saw shocked him, Ziva. Walking! "Zi! You- You're walking! And getting your suitcase? Oh- this show is Chowder. Its sooo funny, Zi! Come watch!" Tony said, standing up. "Tony, I can not. Dr. House said I can go home. Help me get my things." said Ziva. Just then her phone rang. "Hello. Yes, this is she. WHAT?! I can't be evicted! I'm only behind one month! I have been sick! I had a pesticide! I did NOT make that up! You already- You can't do that! All my stuff is still- Can you be generous for one day? Hello?" Ziva closed her phone and threw it on the bed. Tony came over and gave Ziva a hug, "Zi, you know we're dating now. We could, oh I don't know, move in together?" Ziva stared up at him, "Yes, we could, but Tony, all my stuff will not fit in your tiny apartment! We will need to get another place!" Then another voice was heard, "Whoa, you guys are _dating_? Does Gibbs know? Does that mean I can date Abby?" Tony and Ziva turned around. "What? Is there something on my face?" asked McGee.

"Probie? You- You're awake!! I never, ever thought I'd say this but, I'm so happy you're awake!" said Tony, his face lighting up. Ziva was walking over to her old hospital bed to get her cell. Then Abby walked in. "Ziva! You're walking! Do you get to leave?" McGee got up and walked, stumbled over to Abby, "Abz!" Abby looked at McGee. And screamed. "YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Then Abby gave him a famous Abby Hug and kissed him. Then Gibbs walked in with House. "What the…? McGee! You're awake!" House walked up to him, "Come here, and stand still!" House checked McGee's vitals and such, "You seem fine. But, you have to stay for one night." McGee nodded his head, "Yeah okay, boss, can I talk to you?" Suddenly, Tony looked worried, "Uhhhhh, Probie, don't think you wanna do that!" "Ohhhhh, Tony, yes I do!" said McGee, putting his arm around Abby's waist.

**Soooooooooo, how do you think the 'talk' will go? And I'm starting a songfic thing today, So if you have any songs you want me to songfic, House or NCIS doesn't matter, just tell me! I'll try! ***NOTE: THERE WILL BE **_**HUDDY **_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!!!!!*****


	7. Chapter 7: the talk

Okay, so here it is. Chapter 7: The talk

**Gibbs nodded his head knowingly. He knew that House had given him a test drug to wake him when Ziva was getting treated. He also knew that when he found out about Tony and Ziva, he would want to see if Gibbs had gone 'soft' enough to let him date Abby. "Ok, boss. I'll get right to it. I saw that Tony and Ziva are dating and I wanna date Abby." said McGee when everybody cleared the room. "Ok, McGee. You can." was all Gibbs said. He left leaving McGee dumbfounded. Then Abby came in and said, "Well?" All McGee did was kiss her. "I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'!" Abby said when they parted to breathe.**

**Meanwhile, House was in his office watching General Hospital, his soap. "House, you have another case." House looked up to see Cuddy. "Wow, Cuddles. Could you not wear a lower shirt?" said House, standing up to take the case. "Whoa whoa, You're not even going to fight back?" said Cuddy when he took the blue file. "Well, I know you and Lucas need a vacation and you can't get one, so I'm going to lighten the load I put on you." House said looking over the case, "Cardiac arrest, losing hair and **_**turning purple**_**? Cool." Cuddy looked at House confused, "But House, that's what you do! You annoy me! Other people! Are you sick?" Cuddy put her hand up to his forehead. House slapped her hand away, "Fine, you want me to take the case or not? Cause I'm fine without work." Cuddy sighed and walked out. **_**Wait a sec, **_**she thought, **_**how did he know- Why am I even thinking that? Of course he knows! **_

**3 hours later, Cuddy's house:**

"Yeah, Lucas. I already booked the plane tickets and hotel room. Don't worry! My parents will love you! See you later, love you." Cuddy said into the phone. She, Lucas and Rachel, now three, were going to see to Cuddy's parents. Unfortunately, Lucas has never met them. Although Cuddy said not to worry, she did anyway. Thomas Cuddy was a very picky 68 year old. Victoria Cuddy was a very loving 61 year old. But, Cuddy knew that they would NOT like Lucas's job. Thomas thought men should have a respectable job, boyfriend or not. Victoria thought it didn't matter what the job was, but she also didn't like nosy people. Then Cuddy heard a knock on the door. "House? What are you doing here?" asked Cuddy when she saw House on the doorstep. "Cuddy, did Lucas tell you where he was?" he asked. "Yeah. He was at a bar, but he's going to his house now to pack. We're going to see my parents." said Cuddy. "Well, I was there to, and I saw him fingering a ring box. He's going to propose." Cuddy was shocked. She stood at the mouth agape. "Cuddy, now I don't know if that's true or not, but I want to give you this." said House. He pulled out a box, about medium size. Cuddy opened it and saw a stuffed bear. "This is the bear you won me at the school carnival. The night before you got expelled." said Cuddy, tears streaming down her face, "House this is so sweet! But how did you get it?" House said, "You gave it to me right before I left." Cuddy hugged him, "And you kept it all these years?" House nodded. Lucas drove up and honked, "Bye House, gotta go. Thank you." said Cuddy picking up Rachel and some luggage. "Bye Lisa." said House to himself when they drove off into the night.

**Soo, like it? Will update soon! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the Cuddy's!

**Soo, here's chapter 8: Meet the Cuddy's! This chapter has Huddy and Luddy. So, I'm probably done with the NCIS part, unless you ask!**

All through the car and plane ride to her parents house, Cuddy worried. Not just about her parents and Lucas, but of House. _House kept that bear! _thought Cuddy. Cuddy didn't want Lucas to see her with it, so she gave it to Rachel. Lucas asked where Rachel got it, and she said at a yard sale. _I shouldn't have said that! I should have said 'House'. But, then there would be all these questions that I would have to answer. And that would be awkward. _Cuddy thought as she pretended to sleep. _Propose? Propose? Could House be lying? No, he wouldn't. Cause then he wouldn't have given me the bear. Argh! Why are guys so confusing! _Then she got a text.

**Hey Cuddles. Hows the flight? --H**

**Fine. Y r u texting me? --C**

After five minutes, she got another text.

**Just asking, sheesh! And Wilsons bothering me with 'clean clean!' Sounds like my mom! --H**

**Haha! I bet you deserve it! --C**

**Hahaha, that was me LAUGHING. Has he proposed yet? --H**

**No. Gotta go, the planes landing C ya --C**

**Bye --H**

_At The Cuddy Household _

"Mom! Dad! How've you been?" asked Cuddy when they pulled up at her childhood house. "Just fine, sweetie! Now, where's that sweet grandbaby of mine?" asked Victoria Cuddy. She had light blonde hair, gray-blue eyes and smiled almost all the time. She was also the type to spoil grandkids. "What's that I hear? My daughter is here?" asked Thomas Cuddy. He had dark hair that was graying and green eyes. He was the type of dad to bring the shot gun whenever a boy came over. "Hey, Daddy! This is Lucas, my boyfriend. Lucas, my parents." Lucas shook Thomas's hand. "Well, I guess I'll go get the shot gun, then." said Thomas. He laughed when Lucas got scared, "I'm just kidding, boy! Nice, firm handshake! Like that!" "Well, why are we standing out here in the cold? We don't want to sick do we? Come on!" said Victoria.

_At Dinner_

"So, Lucas. What do you do for a living?" asked Victoria after some awkward silence. "Oh, you know. The usual. I'm a private investigator." said Lucas. Only Cuddy noticed the looks her parents gave. "Oh! Is that a rewarding job?" asked Thomas. "Yes. Very. It pays well and, once, I even got to meet the senator! Got his autograph!" said Lucas, still oblivious to his girlfriend's parent's looks. "Oh. So, Lisa, how's Greg been doing? You haven't talked about him in a while." asked Victoria. Cuddy wasn't expecting that. "Um, he's been fine, mom." said Cuddy, cautiously. "Oh, that's good. You need to bring up here to see us, Lise. He's very nice. Lucas, have you met Greg House? Very nice indeed!" said Thomas. Cuddy got the hint. "Uh, yes, I have met Greg. Yes, he is very nice." said Lucas. Only Cuddy noticed that Lucas was being sarcastic.

**I hope you like it! I wrote a House oneshot, if any of you want to read it. Its called Love - a oneshot.**

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9:I get the hint, mom!

**New chapter time, guys and gals! Chapter 9: I got the hint, mom.**

"Lisa, why don't you help your mother clean up?" said Thomas, "I want to have a talk with Lucas here." Cuddy had to hold back a laugh when she saw Lucas scared. "Okay, daddy." she walked in to the kitchen and her mother said, "So, do you still talk with Greg?" Cuddy, confused, said, "Yes, I am his boss, I have to." Victoria nodded and said, "Are you still friends with him?" Cuddy said, "Yes, mom, I am. Why are you asking me questions about House?" Victoria looked at her daughter, "You call him by his _last name_? You must not be friends with him at all then. Why did you lie?" Cuddy dropped the dish she was washing in the sink full of water. "MOM! Answer my question!" Victoria just started washing dishes again, "Its just that you two seem so good for each other. Your father and I have been talking and we think that--" she was interrupted by Cuddy, "MOM! I'm dating Lucas now, can't you just be happy for me? Just this once? You were always happy for Karen, and now she's married and has three kids!" she yelled, mentioning her younger sister, Karen Gates. "Oh, sweetie, we've always been happy for you! Oh, and speaking of your sister, I told her you're coming up, and she's coming tomorrow! Isn't that great!" Victoria said, not noticing when Cuddy groaned slightly. "Great." Cuddy muttered.

_The Living Room_

"So, Lucas. Are you treating my daughter right?" asked Thomas. He was seated in his reclining chair, with Lucas on the couch. "Um, yes, sir. At least, she hasn't complained yet." Lucas said, laughing nervously at his own joke. He quieted up quick when Thomas didn't laugh. "Boy, I'm just saying that if you ever hurt my Lisa emotionally or physically, you will be hurt. Much, much worse. Got it?" he said, looking Lucas straight in the eye. "Yes. Oh. Uhh, yes, sir!" Lucas said, shifting nervously on the couch. "Okay then, And Lisa's sister, Karen is coming tomorrow, you'll like, I guarantee." said Thomas, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

**So, the next chapter is with Karen, her husband and her three kids. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sister Rivalry

This chapter has Cuddy's sister in it. Chapter 10: Sister Rivalry

"**They should be here any minute!" said Victoria. They were waiting for Karen Cuddy Gates. Karen got married to Freddie Gates when she was eighteen, fresh out of high school. She has three kids, Lizzy, Michal, and Becca.**

**Soon, they heard a car drive up and a door slam.**

"**Its them!" said Victoria, going outside.**

"**Why are your parents so excited? They weren't excited when we came." asked Lucas.**

"**Karen has always been the favorite. Always. I get an A in math, she gets a tooth loose. I win a debate, she gets a boyfriend. I graduate college, she gives birth to a kid!" Cuddy said, getting mad.**

"**Okay, sweetie, calm down." said Lucas, patting her shoulder. Cuddy realized what she was doing and calmed down. **

**The door opened and in cam Becca Gates the youngest. She was six, and a ball of energy. "AUNT LISA!!!!!" she shouted and she ran to Cuddy. She stopped in front of Lucas. **

"**Who are you?" she asked him.**

"**Lucas. Your Aunt Lisa's boyfriend." Lucas said.**

"**Oh. I like you." Becca said. Then Michal came in. He was ten, and a 'chick magnet'. He was constantly with his girlfriend, texting his girlfriend, or calling his girlfriend.**

"**Hey, Michal." said Cuddy.**

**Michal never looked up from his phone, "Hey Aunt Lisa." **

**Lizzy was next. She was quiet, liked to read. She came in, gave Cuddy a hug and sat in Thomas's reclining chair. She took a book out of the bag she came in with and started reading.**

**Next was Freddie, Karen's husband. He was a teacher, always telling Cuddy something new. But, sometimes, he acted like a know - it - all. "Lisa! How have you been?" he asked Cuddy, hugging her.**

"**Fine, Freddie, just fine. This is my boyfriend, Lucas." said Cuddy, hugging him back. **

"**Hey, Lucas." said Freddie, shaking Lucas's hand.**

"**Hey, Freddie." Lucas said.**

**And then Karen came in.**

**Lucas's attention went from Freddie to Karen pretty fast. Karen was always the prettier one, her beach blonde hair, blueish - green eyes, and swimsuit model body always attracted men. **

**Lucas's mouth went from a smile to a fully round 'O' shape in two seconds flat.**

"**Hey, Lise. Who's the hunk?" Karen said, taking Lucas's hand and shaking it.**

"**This is my boyfriend. ****My**** hunk." Cuddy said, taking Lucas's hand. This woke Lucas up from his trance.**

"**Uh, Lucas, darling, you have some drool." said Karen, pointing to his mouth.**

**Lucas wiped his mouth and said, "Excuse me, nature calls." **

_**Lunchtime**_

"**Lunch is served!" said Victoria, setting down a plate of enchiladas. Karen grabbed a plate for Becca and gave her some enchilada. She did this for herself and the rest served themselves. **

"**So, Lucas." said Freddie, "What do you do for a living?"**

"**I'm a private investigator." said Lucas.**

"**What's a private investigator?" asked Becca, she had a red line above her mouth from the Kool - Aid she was drinking.**

"**Well, a private investigator spies on people, kinda." Lucas said, putting it in terms a kid could under stand.**

"**But, mommy says spying is BAD!" said Becca, pointing at Karen.**

"**Well, I have to, its my job." said Lucas, taking a sip from his water.**

"**Why don't we change the subject?" asked Thomas. Well, more like said.**

"**Okay, daddy! How's the job going, Lisa?" asked Karen.**

"**Fine." said Cuddy.**

"**And how is Greg? I haven't seen him in forever!" said Karen.**

"**Greg is… Fine, too. He had to go to an institution, though. But, he's managing well." said Cuddy.**

"**Oh, the poor dear! Is he staying with that James fellow?" asked Victoria.**

"**Yes, he is staying with James. He got his license back, so he is working, too."**

"**Oh! That's good!" said Victoria.**

**The rest of lunch was eaten in silence, except for the talk about football.**

_**After lunch in the living room.**_

"**I have an idea!" said Victoria when a commercial was on. "Why don't we go out for dinner? I know the perfect place! This tiny Italian restaurant, with the best brad sticks!"**

"**Okay, mom! How about we go at six? That way I can dress Becca and my self in time!" said Karen. **

_**It's no wonder she packed a fancy dress. **_**thought Cuddy.**

_**Living room, 1745h**_

"**Come on, Karen! Lisa!" Thomas yelled up the stairs. The two sisters always tried to undo each other in beauty. Once, Karen asked, "Who is more beautiful, daddy? Lisa or me?" He gave the response any father would. "Both of you are beautiful. The same amount." **

"**Coming daddy!" yelled Karen. She was wearing a one sleeve pink cocoon dress she got for no apparent reason. She was a model, with a big paycheck.**

**Cuddy was putting the final touches on her make - up. She smoothed her dress, a yellow rhinestone dress that came down to her knees.**

**She and Karen came down the stairs at the same time, but she let Karen go first. Karen went down the stairs, and she could practically hear Lucas's mouth drop to the floor.**

**Then she went down the stairs. Lucas was goggle - eyed by her dress. Cuddy smiled. She outdid her sister to her boyfriend. **

"**Lets go." said Karen, annoyed that she lost.**

_**The restaurant, 1800h**_

"**Welcome to Little Italy. How many?" asked the waitress at the front.**

"**Seven adults, two kids." said Thomas, counting the people. **

"**Okay, follow me." said the waitress, and everyone followed. Men were staring at Karen as she walked by, and then at Cuddy. Cuddy smiled when Karen looked annoyed.**

"**Is this table okay?" asked the waitress when they stopped. "Okay. I will bring a chair for the little one." she said when everyone nodded.**

**They all sat down and looked at their menus. Once they were finished eating, Lucas stood up and said, "I've got an announcement." He stood Cuddy up and said, "Lisa, I love you. And want o spend the rest of my life with you." he got on one knee and said, "Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?"**

**Cuddy was shocked. She knew he was going to propose, but know? In front of her sister? **_**Good timing, Lucas! **_**She thought, and quickly said, "Yes! Yes!" Lucas jumped up and kissed her as everyone clapped.**

_**At the house, after dinner**_

**Cuddy was happy was happy the rest of the night. Her sister was completely annoyed. Apparently she wanted Lucas, because he was cute.**

**But, while Lucas was in the shower, she had to call someone. She could call her best friend, she could call Wilson, but her finger pressed the button and soon she was calling**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, House."**

"**Hey Cuddles. You've been crying, he proposed?"**

"**Yeah. At a restaurant. In front of my sister."**

"**Oh."**

"**You don't sound happy."**

"**Trust me, I am. But, now seems like a good time to say,"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**I love you, Lisa."**

**Leaving you at a cliffy, cause I want to. And my hands hurt. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11:Thought

**Ok, new chapter. This chap will probably have some fluff, because Monday's episode was sad. Chapter 11: Thought**

"W-What?" Cuddy asked. _He just said that he loved me, _she thought. _Is this a joke?_

She heard House sigh, "Glad I got that off my chest. And, no, Cuddy, its not a joke." Then, she heard Wilson's voice. He sounded far away.

"Game's on!" he said, and she heard House get up.

"I'm not watching the rest. I already know I won," he said; He was quieter than Wilson was, so he must of walked to the living room.

"No, House, you haven't 'won' anything. I didn't even make a bet with you!" Wilson said.

"Too bad, gimme 30 bucks." House said, and Cuddy couldn't keep from laughing.

Wilson heard the laugh from the phone, and instantly knew it was Cuddy's.

"Is that… _Cuddy_?" he asked, he sounded like he was trying to grab the phone.

"No, Jimmy, it's Santa Claus. Yes its Cuddy you moron!" House said and Cuddy laughed again.

"Let me see the phone, House."

"No, Wilson."

"House, give me the phone!"

"Um, no." After what sounded like, to Cuddy, Wilson grabbing the phone and House grabbing it back, Wilson finally got the phone.

"Hey, Cuddy." he said, obviously out of breath, "What did House tell you? I swear it isn't true."

Cuddy, knew what she thought wasn't true, but she had to ask, "So…. House…. Doesn't love me?"

She heard Wilson gasp and he said with urgency, "No.. no, he loves you. Trust me. All he talks about is, well, you."

Then she heard House say, "Wilson! Don't tell her anything embarrassing! Cause I swear I will-" he was cut off by Wilson saying, under his breath, but still audible, "You told her you love her?"

Then, she heard House say, "Yes, now gimme the phone."

"What?! But… But… What about Lucas?" Apparently, Wilson was shocked.

"Lucas proposed to her." House sounded sad, but that's understandable, now.

"WHAT?!?!" Wilson practically shouted. There was a loud thump that Cuddy heard through the phone; Wilson dropped the phone.

Cuddy didn't hear anyone pick up the phone, so she hung up. She got into her Pjs and crawled into bed. She fell asleep before Lucas came in and dreamed about marrying House.

House picked up the phone, "Great, Wilson! She hung up!"

Wilson opened his mouth, but no sound came forth. He just stood there, shocked expression locked.

"You know, Jimmy, your face can, and will, freeze, like that if you don't move. Now." House said, after a few minutes. Wilson shut his mouth and sat on the couch.

"Wait, just wait, you… _told her_?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, I told her! Why are you so shocked?" House asked.

"Because, because I told to a year ago, when she _wasn't engaged_. Why did you tell now anyway?"

House sighed, "I- I don't know. I just… did, you know? And now, I'll never have her." Wilson could this was bothering House.

"House, call her back. Just tell her you meant it and that you always have." he said, handing House the phone. House shook his head and walked to his room.

The next morning, Cuddy woke up to find her boyfri- _Fiancé, _wasn't in bed. She didn't really want to wake up, her dream was the best. She was Mrs. Lisa LeAnn House. She was halfway through a whole day in her dream when she woke up.

She sighed, it was just a dream, and put her robe on. She then walked down the stairs to the kitchen of her parents house to make some coffee. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw her mother and sister sitting at the table drinking their own coffee.

"Hey Lisa. Do you two have _fun _last night?" asked Karen, smiling devilishly.

Cuddy started up some coffee for herself and said, "Why did you ask, Karen? Because, if you wanna know, then the answer is no. If, oh say, Hou- Greg asked, then the answer is yes. Happy?"

Victoria shook her head playfully and said, "You girls are a crack up." She walked out of the kitchen.

"So, if you said no to me, and yes to Greg, then that's means you didn't?" asked Karen and after of a full minute of no answers, she said, "I'm right, aren't I? Yes! Ha, sister! I got some from Freddie last night, and you didn't! And you just got engaged! Ha!" Karen stood up and pointed a finger at her older sister, laughing.

Then Lucas walked in, and asked, "What's so funny?" Karen suddenly stopped laughing. She stared at Lucas, who was only wearing A white T-shirt and boxers. His hair was messed up, his eyes were still asleep. Cuddy saw her sister lick her lips, and suddenly, she got jealous. She immediately went to her fiancé and kissed him, despite the morning breath. Karen gasped, and then Freddie walked in, and she remembered she was married.

**So, so, SO sorry this took SO LONG to update. Life got in the way, and stuff like that. So, please review.**


End file.
